


define this passion

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck's not completely sure how to deal with catching feelings for his older brother's best friend, but he figures ignoring them and continuing to sleep with Jung Jaehyun is a good enough plan, for now.





	define this passion

“I’m back!” Jaehyun’s voice calls from the living room, and Donghyuck curses as he accidentally squeezes the piping bag too hard, covering his hand with icing and messing up his plans of writing a nice message.

Fuck.

“I’m in the kitchen.” He calls backs, panicking as he stares down at the random, jagged line of buttercream cutting through the center. It’s not like he can do much to change it, so he writes a quick _Happy Birthday, Jaehyun!_ around it, hoping it doesn’t look too bad.

 _What if he thinks I’m weird for doing this,_ Donghyuck panics. _We’re not exactly best friends or anything…_

The taller boy peers into the room, raising an eyebrow when he sees the mess covering the counter. “What’s all this?”

“What does it look like?” 

Jaehyun makes his way over to the cake, smiling a bit as he reads the message. “Looks a lot like a mess.” Yet, he goes to grab two plates and a knife. It’s a rule of the apartment not to allow Donghyuck with sharp things without supervision after their upstairs neighbors complained about knives sticking out of their floor. “A nice mess, though.”

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick up the remaining icing on his fingers, obnoxiously smacking his lips. It’s hard to act nonchalant when he catches the other looking at his lips, but he manages it.

Still, he makes a big show out of lighting the candle, only one because Donghyuck’s cheap and didn’t want to run to the dollar store to grab more, singing ‘happy birthday’ himself, ignoring the soft look on Jaehyun’s face so he doesn’t do something stupid like confess his love for him.

“Happy birthday.” Donghyuck smiles sweetly, before trying to shove Jaehyun’s face into his cake.

The attempt ends with his own face covered in icing, but that solves itself when the birthday boy decides to clean him up, napkin in hand. He wipes everything but his lips clean, and just when Donghyuck’s about to lick his own lips, Jaehyun tilts his head up for a kiss.

Their whole arrangement is new, and Donghyuck still isn’t sure how to go about it when he might have a huge crush on his roommate. Especially when the feelings might be requited.

It’s small and chaste, just the barest touch. Still, it sets his face nearly on fire, and by the blush on Jaehyun’s face, he’s just as affected. He pulls away, squeezing Donghyuck’s cheeks to pucker his lips, inspecting them carefully.

“I missed a spot.” The exaggerated gasp he lets out is ridiculous, and before he can make fun of him for it, Jaehyun kisses him. Content to let the older boy act a fool, Donghyuck just grins into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“Did you get me anything else other than the cake?” The question is poised innocently, but Donghyuck knows better now than to trust him when he gets like this. “Not that I’m not grateful for this.” He adds on hurriedly, after seeing Donghyuck’s annoyed look.

“Greedy.” Donghyuck notes, taking off his apron and hanging it up again. “But no, unless you count my great company.”

“I think I deserve a little more than that.” Donghyuck pretends to think about it, not letting Jaehyun’s pout faze him.

“Johnny’s not coming back tonight, right?” At the question, Jaehyun visibly brightens, wrapping an arm around his waist. His fingers casually slip under his shirt, rubbing small circles on his tan skin.

He shakes his head, maneuvering the younger boy closer to him. “He texted me earlier he was spending the day with Ten. And night. This is why you don’t decide to live with your overprotective brother.” 

“This is why you shouldn’t try and hook up with your best friend’s little brother.” He snarks back, letting the older boy pull him into a passionate kiss.

(The first time Jaehyun kisses him is only a month after he moves in with his brother and his brother’s best friend. Donghyuck remembers it clearly, how he woke up too lazy to dress properly and only shrugged on a shirt he stole from the laundry that definitely wasn’t his. He remembers the way the cold kitchen countertop felt against his back when Jaehyun pressed him against it, how soft Jaehyun’s lips were against his. He remembers the way his cold hands had hiked his too-big shirt up to expose his thighs, fingers squeezing tight enough at his warm flesh to make him whimper.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” The older boy asks, placing small kisses along his jaw.

“Only a little.” He responds, breathless and a little in love.)

Donghyuck can’t help the little pleased sigh that escapes his lips as Jaehyun licks into his mouth, letting the kiss become wet. There’s desire pooling in his gut, and he can feel Jaehyun getting excited as well. It’s nice not to have the threat of Johnny barging in on them at any time, since all their other hookups were usually rushed and desperate.

Jaehyun sucks harshly on his tongue, sneaking his hands under the younger’s shirt, leaving behind goosebumps wherever he touches. Donghyuck’s not even sure if they’re together, but he’s never been with anyone that makes him feel this nervous and special. He’ll take whatever the older boy’s willing to give him.

“Why are your fingers always cold?” He pouts.

Jaehyun laughs, bringing one of them up to cup the younger’s face. His eyes positively sparkle when he asks, “Warm them up for me?”

He only has to tap against Donghyuck’s lower lip once before he opens his mouth, letting two of Jaehyun’s fingers in, sucking lightly on them. The older boy always swears the way his warm mouth takes him in, wet and sultry, is something different. He just thinks Jaehyun’s obsessed with stuffing his fingers and cock down people’s throats, speaking from personal experience.

The older boy’s a total sweetheart in everyday life, and even most of the time in bed, but that changes a bit whenever he gets his hands on Donghyuck. He can’t lie and say he’s not pleased with the effect he has on him.

A third finger slips in a second later, and Donghyuck can feel himself drooling around them as Jaehyun fucks his mouth, forcing Donghyuck to take them as far back as he can without triggering his gag reflex. Jaehyun’s biting his own lip, and when Donghyuck glances down he can see the tent in his pants.

His roommate’s usually expressive enough through his face, but Donghyuck loves watching his eyes darken in desire when he’s with him.

“Bedroom?” Jaehyun asks, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. 

“In a second,” Donghyuck mumbles, dropping to his knees. He never used to be the biggest fan of giving head, or at least until the first time he swallowed Jaehyun whole on their living room couch. The little hitch in Jaehyun’s breath when he hurriedly pulls both his pants and boxers down brings a smirk to his face, knowing he has the older boy aching for his cock in his mouth.

Everything about Jaehyun is pretty, it makes sense that his dick isn’t an exception. Long and thick and nicely curved, hot and hard in his grip, it makes his mouth water. He leans forward to lick a broad stripe down the shaft, moaning slightly.

“Look at you,” Jaehyun coos, nestling a hand in his hair and tugging lightly. “You’re so pretty, baby.” He fists at his own cock, strokes fast and wet, before lining up with Donghyuck’s pink lips.

He parts his mouth, letting him slowly push inside, eyes closing in bliss as the familiar weight of his dick rests on his tongue. He exhales heavily through his nose as Jaehyun grabs the back of his head, keeping him still as he thrusts slowly, whispering praises as Donghyuck takes more and more.

“Take it all for me, okay?” Donghyuck hiccups, choking a little as he tries to relax, eyes tearing up as the tip of his dick makes its way down his throat. He whines, tears running down his cheeks as Jaehyun’s hips stutter, the sudden movement making him pull back. Jaehyun threads his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner while he gasps for air, hot breath teasing the head of Jaehyun’s cock.

“Sorry.” He croaks out, sniffling as he gets his breathing under control. Any shame left his body when he sank onto his knees in front of the other boy, and the warm feeling that coils through his belly makes him open his mouth again. “Let me try again, please.”

“Don’t push yourself.” Jaehyun warns, concern in his voice.

“I can do it,” he pouts, “I’ve done it before. Just put it all in.”

Jaehyun swallows roughly, but listens.

Donghyuck leans in again, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip as he plays with the older’s balls, moving his head to mouth at them, licking stripes and sucking wherever he can. Just the taste of Jaehyun’s pre-cum, sticky and thick and all over his mouth, makes him needy.

He suckles at the head again, mewling when Jaehyun shoves himself back inside in the next second. His pants are so uncomfortably tight that he palms at himself, shuddering at the pleasure of touching himself and having Jaehyun deep in his throat.

This time Jaehyun doesn’t give him time to adjust, holding him still once again. His mouth aches from how wide he’s keeping it open, but it’s something he can ignore when Jaehyun finally starts fucking his throat, rough and hard.

His drool drips from the corner of his mouth to down his chin, making a small puddle on the floorboards. The wet stain on his pants gets bigger as he humps against his hand, searching for any kind of friction. He’s a mess, small whimpers escaping his throat as Jaehyun chases his own pleasure, but it’s a feeling he loves.

The light-headedness comes for him then, and he whines again, effort rekindled as he bobs back and forth as best as can with Jaehyun thrusting in and out. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun grunts, pulling at his hair harshly. “I’m gonna come.”

He fucks hard into his mouth once, twice, then lets out a low moan that makes Donghyuck shiver in anticipation. His thick cum floods his mouth, overflowing as he tries to swallow down as much as he can. The older man pants harshly, pulling out and letting the younger boy lick at any remaining cum on his dick, moaning again out of oversensitivity as Donghyuck tries to put him back in his mouth.

“Not now, baby.”

He helps the other boy onto his feet, listening to him complain about uncomfortable floors and bruised knees and the fact that he still has a raging boner.

“I did offer to go to bedroom first.” Jaehyun reminds him. “Let’s go lie down and I’ll get you off.”

He lets himself be guided until the older boy’s room, heavily leaning against him because his knees hurt and Jaehyun’s an angel that would carry him everywhere if he asks. An angel, that what he is.

Jaehyun’s sheets are soft, and he huffs in exhaustion into the pillow, curling into a ball. The bed dips beside him and he feels Jaehyun cuddle up behind him, and he thinks nothing of it until he cups him through his stained pants.

“Ha…” The gasp is hushed, and he bucks up into his hand.

Jaehyun’s hand is so big and squeezes just right, all it takes for Donghyuck to lose it is a few strokes and a thumb pressing on his slit. The way his vision whites out for a few seconds is embarrassing, but when he comes to Jaehyun’s helped him out of his clothes.

The room’s silent save for his heavy breathing, and he’s struggling to get it back under control when Jaehyun kisses him again, lips pressing into his insistently.

Jaehyun kisses him like he wants to swallow him whole, his tongue wrapping around his own when Donghyuck opens his mouth to moan softly. Jaehyun sucks hard, one hand caressing his body from his shoulder to his thighs, hiking his leg up on his waist to get closer.

And though he’s a bit tired from earlier, he lets Jaehyun grab the lube, covering his fingers in it and prepping him. The way he presses the first finger in, cautious of every breath Donghyuck releases, looking for any sign of discomfort, doesn’t help his growing feelings..

His head lies on the other boy’s chest, breath uneven as Jaehyun scissors him open, the squelching sound of lube making him squirm. 

It’s frustrating how when he does it to himself he’s never able to reach far enough, his sweet spot elusive. But then Jaehyun does it for him, at first teasing him with careful brushes against his prostate until Donghyuck demands more. And Jaehyun delivers.

The noises they try to keep to a minimum, after the time Johnny complained loudly about the little twink Jaehyun brought over kept him up all night. While his older brother attempted to save Donghyuck from choking on his toast, furiously apologizing over bringing up ‘dirty acts’ to his ‘innocent little virgin ears,’ Jaehyun had sweetly promised to remind his partner to be quiet the next time, dimples on full display as Donghyuck invented a new shade of red. 

But for the time being Johnny’s not in, probably off in some fancy restaurant with his boyfriend, so when Jaehyun has him split open on three fingers, massaging his prostate without mercy, he doesn’t hesitate to hold back.

“Are you trying to let everyone in the complex know you’re getting fucked?” Jaehyun asks, as another embarrassingly loud moan is coaxed out of him by Jaehyun’s skilled fingers.

Donghyuck laughs, “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Let’s make sure there’s no doubt about it.” The look in his eyes is dark and mischievous. A pleasant shiver runs down his spine.

The removal of Jaehyun’s fingers makes him feel empty, hole clenching around nothing as the older boy shifts him onto his lap. His cock is hard against the crease of his ass, and Donghyuck grinds against it, excitement building.

“Can I ride you?” He asks, eyes wide and imploring. Jaehyun often says he likes Donghyuck the most when he’s begging, but he’s sure it’s just a cover to hide how hard he gets when the younger boy takes control.

The older boy enjoys breaking Donghyuck down into a sobbing mess of nerves, but he always comes hardest when the tanned skin boy takes what he wants from him.

Jaehyun’s cheeks are flushed, eyes dark and looking over at the boy on his lap. His hands stay glued to his thick thighs, grip tight as he kneads his skin. A second later he’s nodding, breathing heavily as Donghyuck lines him up to his entrance.

He makes fun of Jaehyun all the time for being so affected by just entering him, acting mean when it takes all he can to fake being nonchalant at taking a nice-sized cock.

The stretch always punches the air out of his lungs, and he resists to urge to whimper as he’s filled up. He only allows himself to breathe when he’s flush against the other boy’s hips. Shifting minutely on his lap, he listens to Jaehyun’s rough breathing.

He makes the mistake of looking down at the other boy, flushing at the concentrated expression on Jaehyun’s face. His eyes flit to Donghyuck’s narrow waist, his leaking cock, his red face. If Donghyuck allows himself to dream, it’s almost like he’s trying to burn the image of him into his brain.

“You look good.” The breathless admission comes out hoarse. 

He’s not sure if his smile comes out wobbly or not, but it’s an attempt. “Thanks.”

He presses a hot hand to his own stomach, imagining just how deep and hard the older boy is in him. The intimacy, the way Jaehyun’s cock throbs inside him, he loves all of it. Lifting himself up a bit, he rides him slowly, breath hitching as the man’s cock drags against his walls.

“Feels good,” Donghyuck mumbles, balancing himself by pressing his hands back on Jaehyun’s thighs.

After a moment to adjust, he starts grinding down onto his dick, trying to find the one spot that drives him wild. The bed squeaks underneath him, and the sound of Jaehyun’s small groans and his own breathless gasps turns his body hot.

“God, you’re perfect.” Jaehyun says, bucking his hips up into his tight heat. 

“I know.” Donghyuck grins, knocking the look of mock annoyance off Jaehyun’s face with a slow rock of his hips. “Aren’t you lucky?”

“Very lucky.” The easy agreement startles him a bit, thoughts running wild until Jaehyun smiles softly at him and squeezes at his waist, bringing him back. 

“You’re so big.” Donghyuck sighs, leaning down to lie chest to chest with him. Jaehyun’s hands move to grope his ass, squeezing and touching where they’re connected.

Jaehyun braces his feet on the mattress, impatient with his pace, hips rising to thrust up the same time Donghyuck comes down. His eyes roll to the back of his head when Jaehyun hits his prostate right on, the older boy laughing at his fucked-out expression. He digs his nails into Jaehyun’s bare shoulders, grinding back as best as he can.

“Are you close?” Donghyuck working himself on Jaehyun's cock is already stunning enough, the contrast of color between his hand where it rests on Donghyuck's hip is a work of art. Just the way Donghyuck’s flushed everywhere, so full of life and sweating in exertion, has him plowing into him harder. He nods into Jaehyun’s neck, sobbing when the other boy speeds up his thrusts

The younger boy shudders, a low groan leaving his mouth as his legs and thighs shake. Jaehyun keeps him grounded, holding him down as he fucks roughly into his spasming heat.

“Fuck,” Jaehyun says, voice hushed, before mumbling three words that nearly stop his heart.

Donghyuck curses, getting impossibly tight around him as he spills his come on Jaehyun’s stomach. The grip on his hips intensifies, thrusts erratic and sloppy from the boy underneath him. He can’t do more but whimper weakly as Jaehyun fills him up, grumbling indistinctly as he’s hoisted off of Jaehyun’s dick and placed on the soft sheets.

He buries his face into the pillow, moving his limbs only when his roommate attempts to clean him up. Not quite sure on how to bring up the words he might have heard, he stays quiet.

It’s not until Jaehyun cuddles up behind him, arm thrown around his waist that he opens his mouth.

“Did you mean it?” Jaehyun freezes at the question. It doesn’t help that this close he can feel the furious pounding of Jaehyun's heart in his chest, the hope rising in his body almost painful.

“Yeah.”

He turns around to face Jaehyun, taking note of the way he’s nervously biting on his lower lip with an unusual nervous expression. Donghyuck’s too tired to do anything drastic, so he softly kisses the other boy, pulling away after a few seconds.

“Good,” Donghyuck yawns, cuddling into his chest. “Let’s talk about it in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday jaehyun!!! im late but it's the thought that counts ;; thx to j for encouraging me to finish this!! muah!! also, title is from taemin's want („• ֊ •„) thank u for reading uwu


End file.
